What to Expect When You're Expecting: Avengers!
by officespace
Summary: Being a first time parent can be hard for any couple, but try balancing the wonders and bless of pregnancy with the stress of defending and protecting Earth! Rate T for a few naughty words and sexytime Thor/Jane Tony/Loki Clint/Natasha
1. Chapter 1 Sweet Hearts

**What to Expect When You're Expecting: Avengers Style**

**Yoyoyo, saw this awesome movie, loved it so much decided to write a fan fiction about it. I encourage everyone to watch go see the movie if they can, it's really funny and heartwarming. I hope I can capture that in this fan fic.**

* * *

Chapter 1. Sweet Hearts

Loki shifted in bed; wrapping is long pale legs around Tony's slender waist. The raven haired god arched his back into their climax, making both of them come at the same time. Loki fell on top of Tony's chest, breathing harshly, trying to control his breath. "T-tony," the smaller god managed "We can't keep doing this." Loki rolled off the billionaire's chest, grabbing hold of Tony's shoulders so that he wouldn't fall off the small twin sized bed. Tony steadied his lover, wrapping an arm around his waist "What, I thought you liked our sexy time?" Loki scooted over, tangling his legs with the man of iron's "Yes of course, but would you please stop picking such odd places to have our 'sexy time'" Tony smirked "What? You don't like doing it outside?" although he couldn't see the god, he was sure he was glaring at him. "Tony, we're on your roof in a tent." Tony stared at his lover and laughed, kissing him softly on the forehead before drifting quietly to sleep.

Back at the tower, things were finally looking up for Agent Barton, he had been bored to tears, after completing his last mission three weeks ago. The assignment was supposed to last a whole four weeks but as it turns out his target was as dumb as nails, practically leaving bread crumbs for the trained assassin. It was beyond him how he hadn't been caught before. Now he was at the New York headquarters all alone. -buzz- Barton looked at his cell phone.

_Text from Nat_

_Hey Clint_

_Natasha, how's it going, it's freaking dead over here_

_So I heard, I thought you were in Moscow?_

_Nah, I wish. haha Got finished early, at base now_

_Sweet I'll be done by Friday, with the way these men are acting ;)_

_Hey. As long as they keep their hands off you I'm fine_

_Clint it's my job to seduce and kill. I think I can handle a few horny men_

_DX I know...btw can't wait to see you_

_Same oxox ttyl_

By Wednesday the team began trickling back in. Tony and Bruce were back from the New Mexico base and Steve was finally done with his World Protection Tour. Thor was still on vacation however, visiting Jane; and wouldn't be back until the following week. Besides a mission here and a press conference there everything had for the most part been quiet. Loki, who had been "grounded" on Earth hadn't attacked at all. There were no falling objects from space threating to wipe whole countries off the planet, even Thor hadn't broken any windows or smashed through any roofs. Times were good, but pace was extremely boring.

Tony and Bruce walked in the common area, which sported a large flat screen TV, pool table, every game system you could dream of, plus a full kitchen and a bar. "Sup' purple ranger?" Tony greeted, heading straight for the bar, Clint responded with his middle finger. Clint was flipping through the channels and when Bruce walked taking a seat next to him. "Oh hey Bruce."

"Hey Barton, how's it going" Dr. Banner reached for a Discover magazine on the coffee table, the archer skipped through another channel "It's not." they both laughed, right as Tony plopped down to join them on the couch. He had three drinks in his hands and sled them over to his teammates. "Anything good on?" the playboy asked. "I wish," Clint sighed tossing the remote on the coffee table, they all toasted their drinks to boredom and tossed them back.

By Friday Clint was so ready to go, that he rushed right through dinner. They hurried to their taxi, arms locked together dangerously close. Clint was running his fingers through Natasha's beautiful red hair, kissing her passionately. Natasha broke the kiss "Oh, wow Clint, you really want it." the archer just nodded burying his face into her neck, lavishing her with kisses, pulling her closer and closer. They paid their fair, making their way straight to their rooms. Natasha stopped in front of the two doors "Yours or mine." Clint groaned, pulling at her blouse, his was already unbuttoned and his pants too. "Mine then." Natasha quickly chose. The rushed in, barely making it to the bed.

The following morning everyone was up early for a group train exercise, Bruce, Steve, and Tony huddled around the bigger kitchen upstairs. Clint walked in. "I smell sex and candy here," Tony hummed, Clint ignored him, he was in too good of a mood to be bothered by the playboy. "Morning Clint," Steve chimed in "How was Moscow?"

Clint pulled out a box of Lucky Charms, a bowl, and some milk "Walk in the park." he poured his milk and joined them at the kitchen table. "So last night." looks like Tony was going to drop it. "Yeah," Clint arched his brow. Tony smirked "Yeah, good stuff. Didn't think you had it in you.", Clint rolled his eyes "Haha, do I hear Pepper calling," he paused for a reaction "nope" Clint turned on his phone _~I just had sex, and it felt so good_~ Tony toasted to that, Clint rose his spoon, Bruce laughed, while Steve thought the whole conversation was extremely distasteful.

Thor frowned, looking at the calendar on the wall, it was already Monday. He would have to return to the New York tomorrow. He took a deep breath in, determined not to let his last day with his beloved go to waste. "Jane," he walked over, kissing her softly on the lips "How did you rest?" She kissed him back, more deeply this time "Great." Though they had not sleep together yet, they felt very close to each other. "Hey Thor, wanna head into the city today. There's a big Fair in town." she poured herself and him a cup of coffee "We could stay in a hotel, order room service, kick back and relax before you go." Thor beamed "That sounds like a great idea! But what Jane is a fair?" She took another sip of her coffee and laughed "It's like a festival-" Thor finished his cup "Festival! Say no more!"

They finished their breakfast, got dressed, and drove two hours to the next town over. The fair was wonderful. They had all the classic rides the Carnassial, the Fairest Wheel, the Zipper. They played so many games, Thor pretty much excelled at every game. Jane would have enough giant stuffed bears, gold fish, and dolls to last her a life time. The two watched pigs racing, got henna tattoos, and bought and ate themselves into a food coma. After watching the sunset, they finally headed back to the hotel.

"Today was great." Jane unlocked the door, placing her prizes in a corner in the room. Thor nodded, still munching on some cotton candy; she couldn't help but notice that no matter what he did he always looked good doing it. "Hey Thor," the thunder god turned around, "thanks for going out with me today." He closed the gap between them "Of course Jane, every day with you brings me a life time of happiness." She blush, averting her eyes, as if she wanted to say something "What is it Jane?" he cupped her chin, searching he blue eyes.

She stared back at those deep blue eyes, trying to resist the urge to pull him down right here and there "It's just," she turned and laughed a little "It's just, oh gosh, I can't believe I'm saying this." Thor looked worried "Thor do you wanna have sex." There was an air of silence between the two, before Thor broke out in laughter, Jane followed feeling more than a little embarrassed for having to ask "Jane, does that mean you accept my court?" he was serious now "Your court? Are you asking me out?" she laughed a little more "Yes I suppose if that is what you Midgardians call it." She stopped, staring deeply into his eyes, "Thor, of course-" but before she could say another word, he captured her lips with his. Pulling her closer, deepening the kiss, stepping backwards leading her to the bed.

**: D Oh gosh first chapter done! Not much baby action in this one, but stay toned good news is on its way!**


	2. Chapter 2 The News

Chapter 2. The News

Tony was awoken from his hot dream, by a pair of cold hands, shaking him awake. He groaned pulling the covers over him and turning away from his attacker. Until it registered that he was being attacked, he quickly jumped out of bed, rolling over to the other side. Falling hard off the bed and onto the brown carpet floor. He mumbled something under his breath untangling himself from the sheets looking over the bed at a pair of glowing green eyes "Loki...I should have known." The dark haired god batted his cunning green eyes "In all fairness I did call." Tony rolled his eyes, standing up slowly, stretching, not even caring that he was fully nude. "JARVIS lights," the bed lambs let up slowly, casting hazy shadows on every object in the room. Something about the demi-gods demeanor seemed off, he looked flushed and nervous. Tony crawled on the bed, to his night stand looking at his phone "Twenty missed calls, someone's missed me." Tony flashed one of his trade mark smiles

"What's up? It's a little late for a booty call," it was 3:30 in the morning, "Tony," the paler man shifted anxiously on the bed, Tony moved in and kissed his lover on the lips "It's okay, I'm down if you're down." Loki rolled his eyes, "It's not that," it wasn't just the poor lighting the god really looked paler "Everything okay?" Loki looked him dead in the eyes "Tony, I'm pregnant." If Tony could shit bricks, he would do so now. The feeling of shock, last longer than Loki had liked, he was feeling sick, but he didn't want to wait any longer to tell his lover. "You're what?" Loki sighed "I"m pre-" Tony stopped him "No no I heard that, my question is how. We're both dudes." Tony paused "Don't answer that," like he hasn't read the Norse myths about Loki and his children. Tony grabbed his boyfriend's hands, holding them tightly "That's great, I'm going to a father?" Loki nodded nervously "I'm going to be a father." Tony began to laugh, Loki didn't know how to take this. It was always hard to tell when the playboy was joking or being serious, his stomach knotted "You're not mad" Loki choked out.

"Mad? Hell no, I'm gonna by a daddy. Cool stuff." Loki nodded, sweat forming at his brow "Loki, you okay." Loki nodded again "I'm glad-" was all Loki could manage before retching all over the bed.

Loki had stayed the night this time and was sleeping peacefully when Tony woke. He thought last night was a dream, but the dirtied sheets on the floor and the sleeping god next to him burst that bubble. Tony exhaled, and slipped slowly out of bed.

Everyone was in the kitchen this morning, it was just Tony's luck. He really needed a stiff drink and some peace and quiet, but with group back that was not an option. Tony stopped dead in his tracks, just feet away from the kitchen. Thor, he and Loki had never even told the blonde haired god they were dating. Actually they hadn't told anyone, not even Pepper. For the first time in the playboy's life he felted completely screwed.

The group weren't together long before everyone was sent out on missions again. Clint had been sent to Paris, Natasha to Alaska, and Steve had to speak at a convention in Tokyo. Clint rubbed his brow, looking through his telescope. He was in a small inn with a view of one of the busiest streets in the city of love. He chomped down on some good out fashion veggies and noddle's before taking a seat by the window. -buzz- He pulled out his phone

_Text from Nat_

_..._

_Yo, Natasha, how's AK?_

_Cold, Clint I got some news, I'm pregnant_

Clint choked on his noddle's, the bowl falling to the floor. He texted back.

_Are you sure?_

Several minutes passed before he received an answer. -buzz- He got a picture message. He opened it, Natasha was in a small tacky looking bathroom holding a pregnancy test, with a big blue 'yes' displaying on the little screen. "Holy shit-" He texted back quickly, a whole world wind of emotions spiraling through his head.

_Is it mine._

_Who else would it be_

_Nice._

_=) See you a few days oxox_

The archer was glad that the walls were pretty much sound proof, because he was losing his shit in the room. "YES! YES! YES! GONNA BE A DAD!" He humped the air and ran around the room.

Tony was still thinking about a way to break the news to Thor and the group. He had tried to talk it over with Loki, but he would change the subject right away. He didn't think the god was ready to tell his brother, but it wasn't like they could keep it a secret forever. They've been dating for almost a year; it was time to tell and Tony hating sneaking around. Tony Stark did not hide. "Hey JARVIS, what's everyone's schedule looking like for next week"

"Any particular days you are interested in sir?" Tony, pulled up his planner "Noooot really, what days do everyone have off together." JARVIS loaded a schedule onto Tony's screen "Each member of the team will be present at the tower Wednesday and Friday of next week." Tony glanced at his planner again "Alright, set up a dinner at 6pm Friday, don't care where, somewhere classy five star. Somewhere new."

"Yes sir." Tony stared at his phone, sending a text to Loki.

Thor was on video chat when he received his invention to dinner next Friday. Jane looked at the screen, curious as to what the beeping noise was. "What's that?" Thor held up the phone, before trying to unlock it. "Thor, slide your thumb."

"Ah, Thanks Jane," He read the message "I have been invited to dinner, with Tony and the Avengers next Friday!" he beamed, showing her the phone, but she couldn't read the message

She smiled brightly "That's great, what the occasion?"

Thor scanned the message "None are listed"

"It's probably a surprise then." She adjusted herself in her chair "Hey, I'll be off for a few days next week. I was thinking about stopping by."

Thor beamed, smiling ear to ear "That is wonderful news, I will show you around the grand city of New York and we will go to central park, have hot dogs from the moving hot dog stands-"

He would have probably gone on forever if Jane hadn't stopped him, "Thor, Thor that sounds great and maybe while we're there we can shop for baby clothes."

"Infant clothes? Who do you know that is with child, is it Darcy? Congrad-"

She stopped him again "No no no, silly. Not Darcy, someone else very close to you." Thor actually looked around the room, which made Jane break out in laughter "No, not literally close to you, someone dear to you, close to your heart." She thought she had dropped enough hints

"Loki?"

This time Jane laughed so hard she had almost fell out of her chair "Oh my gosh Thor, no, not Loki, try again." she said between giggles

"Jane, I cannot think of anyone else who may be caring-" like a bolt of lighten it hit him "Jane! Jane, congratulations on your pregnancy-" the wheels were still turning in his mind. If Jane was pregnant then that meant.

Somewhere in the tower bricks were being shat as a huge bolt of lighten followed by ear cracking thunder erupted through the city.

"JANE, AM I TO BE A FATHER!"

"Yes Thor," she thought she heard the sound of thunder for a second there

"THIS IS A MOST WONDERFUL DAY! I MUST INFORM MY FAMILY AT ONCE! Though it will take me some time to find Loki, I will tell him too. Then the Avengers." Thor paused "JANE WE MUST MARRY, AT ONCE BEFORE THE CHILD IS BORN."

Jane couldn't help but laugh at his antics "Of course." she was glad Thor was taking the news well, they had only be dating for roughly a year and she had hoped that it was not too soon to settle down. "We will tell everyone when I come into town; I'll see you this Tuesday then. I love you Thor."

Thor bowed "As I Jane." and ended the video chat.

**XD Congrads Congrads Congrads to the new couples, but their journey is far from over. Please review and I'll try to have Chapter 3 up as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner

Chapter 3. Dinner

In Tony's mind Friday could not have come fast enough, the week had gone to the dogs. Everyone was running around like rats. Then Jane popped in all of a sudden, at least his electronics were safe for another day. Steve was in and out all the time and Banner was knee deep in research. He was fortunate that the doctor could make it to dinner at all because of his research. He would need all the support he could get when he broke the news to Thor. They were doing to a Thai place, supposed to be the best, but Tony always tested the waters before he trusted a review. Loki appeared behind him.

Brick, Tony nearly pissed his pants "Really," he turned around looking at his lover, standing before him in his Asgardian drag.

"I prefer, an interesting entrance" Loki looked so calm and it was turning Tony on, sex with Loki did not exist when he was carrying his child. "Tony,"

The billionaire buried his head in his hands "Noo, no, we're not having this conversation again." Loki looked as if he were going to say something "You're going to this dinner and that's final."

Loki frowned "Tony," the brown haired man turned around, laying his head in his arms "I would prefer to tell my brother myself."

"They're safety in numbers." he lifted his head up

"There will be no amount of people that will protect you from my brother's warth!" he growled

Tony sighed, he hit a nerve, the playboy turned around and stood up, walking closer to his lover "Hey," he brushed his hand across his cheek, "It'll be alright," Loki felt so warm and returned the hug.

Despite being reassured by his boyfriend Loki did not feel confident that the playboy would survive a head on head with his brother. It had been some weeks since Loki had caused any trouble, mostly sending that time with Stark. Getting pregnant again was defiantly not in his plans. The raven haired god teleported into the thunder god's room. He wasn't there, of course he should have known his brother was out with Jane. Thank goodness for her arrival, Thor would not show his dark side in front of her. Loki sighed, taking a seat on the large king sized bed.

Thor and Jane had been having an amazing week together. Since her arrival on Tuesday, Thor had been waiting hand and foot on her. Much to everyone's delight, everything was a quieter. Said for a few times, when he was on the roof shouting at the sky like a manic. Thor had cut his activities short today to get ready for the dinner. He and Jane had found some really nice formal wear for the god and he was eager to put them on. The thunder god walked into his room and to his surprise found his brother setting right on his bed. "Brother!" Thor dropped his bags and rushed over to the younger god and gave him a hug, Thor gave new meaning to the word bear hug. "Th-Thor, you're squeezing me brother-Thor!" Loki let out at breath of relief "Sorry brother but I'm in the most wonderful mood!"

"That's good brother," the younger god trailed off, taking his seat back on the bed and petting a spot next to him "Have a seat brother."

If Thor had been paying more attention he might have noticed how nervous the green eyed god looked. Thor nodded.

"I have news for you." He gently grabbed the blonde's hands taking them and holding them like he would never let go. He had Thor's full attention now "Now you must listen to me. Very carefully." He paused to make sure his words were sinking in "And you must promise me, promise me that you will not be angry."

"Of course." he rubbed his thumbs over his younger brother's soft skin

Loki nodded "Ok, um, how should I say this." this would be the one time his silver tongue would fail him "Thor I'm pregnant."

The look on Thor's face was a mix of happiness, shock, then confusion. The older god opened and closed his month many times. Loki felt like he was going to melt under his gaze. "I have not seen you in months brother and you deliver me this news, but do not give me the honor of meeting your suitor?" He looked hurt, Loki could tell "Technically brother you do know my suitor, he is someone dear to you, he is one of your friends."

Thor's next expression could be described from anywhere between shocked and confused, but he spoke before he could develop his thoughts "That is wonderful news! Please, tell me which one of my brethren have you chosen to court?"

There was a Thunderous rawr radiating through the tower, glasses fell from counters, tables rocked, and chairs shook moving out of place. Agents on the floors near the epicenter braced the wall for support. Thor crashed through Tony's lab, hammer in hand and Loki fruitlessly pulling at his other arm. Brick. Tony was glad he had nothing to drink all day. The playboy whipped around just in time to dodge Thor's hammer, which smashed right through his work desk. "Brother!" Loki shouted but Thor heard none of it through his rage. "Tony Stark I will have words with you!" a storm was building

Tony backed to the wall, hands up defense fully "Words, sure we can talk just calm down-" the brunette was hoisted up by his t-shirt "Silence!" for a second there he thought he heard thunder "I will tell you once mortal, may you be my friend, you break one piece of my brother's heart and not a shred or piece of your Midgardian technology will protect you from my wrath!" Tony whimpered "Have I made myself clear!" Tony nodded fiercely, "I cannot hear you" Thor's grip tightened "Yes!" Tony choked out, trying hard to get oxygen into his lungs. Thor dropped the playboy, the sky cleared up immediately and his smile returned "Good. Tony my friend, you have my blessing." He picked the smaller man up and patted him roughly on his back "Loki, Mother and Father will be most pleased." He placed a soft kiss the paler god's forehead "You have chosen a worthy partner." and left the room.

Loki stood in shock for a few moment before the gears in his brain started moving. "Tony!" he rushed to his lover, checking to make sure there was no real damage. He stared at Loki and Loki stared back at him "Well that went well." Loki fell into Tony's arms, both of them laughing and embracing each other.

Dinner wasn't as bad as Tony predicted, as it turns out Loki and Tony were not the only expecting parents. Jane and Thor had one on the way and so did Clint and Natasha. The night started off good mild fighting over why Loki was there, followed by Tony's big news, then Thor's, then Clint's. The team didn't know if they were more shocked by Tony and Loki dating or the fact that they were expecting. Either way the night ended well and that was all that matter in Tony's book.

**Yes yes, lots of Tony/Loki/Thor action in this chapter, decided to keep the dinner scene short needed to get a bit more relationship building in. Stay tuned the countdown begins next!**


	4. Chapter 4 Changes

Chapter 4 Changes

The first month went by fast, with all the missions and change ups. Clint refused to let Natasha complete any missions so he worked over time in her place. Jane's work was moved to the New York base because Thor would not miss a single second of Jane's pregnancy journey. Tony spent most of his time dealing with Fury, apparently dating a power hungry god was on the list of no-nos. Steve also picked up extra missions but he didn't mind and Bruce spent most of his in the lab a usual.

Clint had been sent to Iowa with Banner to check up on some interesting mineral readings. The archer had been stressed out to no end with his constant fighting with Natasha. Bruce looked at the sore archer who was in yet another heated argument on the phone "What? I'm not controlling your life-hey I'm just looking- what? No I wouldn't Natasha-Natasha! Wait don't-" he slammed his phone shut

"Girl problems?" Banner stared up from his notes

"Man, you don't know the half of it." Clint sat down, walking to the mini fridge and grabbed a water "She's on my ass Monday thru Friday about doing missions. Doesn't she know the first trimester is the most important." he sat down fiddling with his water

Banner put down his work and walked over to the archer. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and eyes. "Look, give it some time. It's a big change." he placed a reassuring hand on the marksmen's shoulder. That seemed to do it, Clint nodded and went back to work.

Loki jolted up from bed for the fourth time this week, racing to the bathroom like it would run away. Tony felt bad for his lover, there was nothing he could do about morning sickness. Loki flushed the toilet, doubled over, leaning on the tub. "Hey, how's it going," Tony leaned against the door frame, arms folded.

"Stark, now is not the time to mock me." he spat

"I'm not," he walked over to his lover setting next to him. His tanned legs folding around the god's body, embracing him softly. "I'm not," he placed a soft kiss on the god's forehead. Loki smiled but then spun around letting out another round in the porcelain bowl. Tony comforted him, this was going to be a long week.

Jane was lucky, she had only gotten sick once and was handling the changes well. Thor fretted about everything being pulled between caring for her, completing his missions, and planning the wedding. He was really adamant about getting married before the child was born. "Thor," she watched her beloved rush around the room caught between answering questions about the universe, time, and everything and jotting down notes for the wedding. "Thor." she stepped in front of him this time. He stopped "Thor, you'll over do it." she lead him to the bed "You'll be all out of energy before the child is born." her smile was so warm

"But Jane, there is so much to do and so very little time." he whined, but she ignored his protest and lay him on her lap

"We don't need anything fancy, a small wedding will be just fine with me." she stroke his soft blonde locks

"Aye," he closed his eyes, a small wedding did sound nice, but being air to the throne of Asgard, the realm of the gods, he knew that wouldn't be possible. For now he would let those thoughts drift away, sleep is what he needed now.

**Short Chapter! All the babies are growing, wonder what everyone is having, stay tuned for more!**


	5. Chapter 5 Details

Chapter 5 Details

The details for the wedding were all sorted out, Jane and Thor were to be wed at the end of the month on Midgard. There would be a larger wedding in Asgard a year after the baby was born. Thor had been given the king and queen's blessings and that was all that mattered.

Loki on the other hand had yet to tell his adoptive parents of his new arrival. In the past his parents had seemed less than happy with his past pregnancies. Personally he would have lived his whole life happily without telling his parents. "Loki!" Thor burst through the room Tony had given him for private time, something Thor never seemed to grasp the idea of "Why have you not told mother and father of your condition."

Loki rolled his eyes, why didn't he use his magic to lock the door "Could it be, that perhaps I am not ready." Loki could not say that he was unhappy to hear of the news that Thor was expecting but felt a little hurt that his own pregnancy would be overshadowed by his.

"Loki, mother and father will be overjoyed with the news." Thor stood in front of his brother

Loki didn't even look up from his book "I'm sure."

"Loki," Thor looked hurt, he didn't want a repeat of the last hundred years "Loki, stop this, I will not have your wonderful news casted to the side, the court will be happy to know that their second prince is engaged in courtship with a guardian of Midgard worthy to fight beside the gods."

"Oh," Loki scoffed, yes this is the thing that redeems the fallen prince, at leasst his choice in partners was sound

"Loki, don't you know that this is the most joyous time." he walked closer to his adopted brother "It should be shared with your family and all those who care about you."

The smaller god tossed his book to the side, he would gain nothing from the text between bickering "Oh, have you not forgotten about my last four children? Was the court happy then? Even after I sacrificed my body for that stupid wall were they happy then? Were they not shouting to the heavens in rejoice as one by one, my children fell! Were they not!" there was so much sting in his voice, it hurt Thor, but he was right. Thor had remembered what happened to all of Loki's children, the pain of one losing a child never faded.

"Loki," Thor was brought to the brim of tears as he looked at his frustrated brother. He did not want his brother to suffer, to be forgotten, treated as second best, but he also knew that he had to learn to let the younger god make his own decisions. "Ok, when you are ready. I will push the subject no further." Loki was taken back by this, Thor embraced his brother as he wept quietly in the other's arms.

Natasha was in no mood for arguing this morning, haven been awaken by her ever changing body. She flushed the toilet, kicking over the trashcan in the bathroom. "Damn it Clint!" he was never there, she had only gotten to see him a few times this month and the stress from sheer boredom was really getting to her. She dressed and walked to the weight room, hoping it would be empty. She was in luck. She lifted fifty pounds on each arm, did twenty lounges, and rounded the small track thirty-five times. "Shouldn't you be somewhere right now?" she turned around half expecting Tony or Steve, but was surprised when she saw Clint standing in the door frame.

"Clint?" she wiped the sweat off her face, even at three months, she looked stunning "What are you doing back so soon," she picked up her water bottle, took a sip stopping just a foot away from the assassin

"I missed you" he kissed her gently on the lips, he really did miss her, it had been too long and Fury had him running around like a lab rat. He was thankful that most of his missions had been in the US. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her small waist. She moaned into the kiss, she'd missed him too. "Fuck, that's right! My ultra-sound!" Clint jiggled his keys "It's ok, I got your back."

Loki and Tony had been waiting in the doctor's office for what seemed like hours. It was hard finding a place that catered to Loki's unique condition, but they lived in New York the city of diversity. Luckily for the young couple SHEILD had a mountain of doctors, even ones specifically trained to handle 'special' conditions such as these. "Mr. Laufeyson, Mr. Stark the doctor will see you now." The receptionist held open the door and led them down the hall, into a small lightly decorated room. It was cozy for a patient's room with one window with white blinds and sea foam green currents with little shrimps. There was a medium sized water colored painting of a few kids at the beach on the wall, plus the usual patient bed, counter, and chair.

The two entered the room, Loki undressed and propped himself up on the waiting table. They had been here before but only twice and each time was very brief. The door opened a tall tanned white male stepped through the door. He was wearing an off white dress shirt, light green-blue scrub pants, a white lab coat, and a tie with little cartoon lobsters on it. "How are we doing?" Dr. Joy glanced at the chart, after closing the door behind him.

"No problems," Loki said shyly

"Good, Good." the doctor motioned for him to lay back and he put on his gloves "Everything looks good down there, would you like to do an ultra sound today?"

Loki looked at Tony "Yeah, yeah sure." he looked back a Loki

The doctored smiled "Great, I always love doing those." and prepared the equipment

"Will we know the sex?" Tony asked

"Not yet, but in about two months we should be able to have a look." he spread the clear gel on Loki's stomach and turned on the machine. "There's the little guy." The couple had never been so happy in their entire life.

Natasha and Clint barely made it to the SHEILD appointed OB-GYN. It was the same place Loki and Tony went, but a different doctor. "Yawl barely made it," Dr. Lee-Jackson joked holding the door for them. Natasha hopped up on the table. Dr. Lee-Jackson was a short African American woman, who wore glasses that were a little bit too big for her face, she had a great temper and was extremely nice. "Now, you're having the ultra sound today am I correct?" the two nodded "Alrighty!" The two looked at the little black screen at their little miracle. Natasha caught a tear, as she heard the steady beat of her baby's heart.

Jane stretched her legs on the long cushy table, never in her life had she thought a patient's bed could be so comfortable. Thor stood beside her, rubbing her knee lightly. He was nervous, not just afraid of this 'ultrasound'. The idea of viewing his unborn child from the womb sounded like magic to him and his experiences with magic had never been all that pleasant. Jane placed her hands on top of his "It'll be alright."

The doctor walked in, chart in hand "Good evening," he was a friendly doctor, with smile as wide as the bald spot on top of his head. "You're having your first ultra sound today." Dr. Jeffreys looked at Thor "Don't worry it's a harmless procedure." he patted the god on his back. Jane laid back, watching the doctor squeezed the clear gel on her stomach, she giggle a little because it was cold. He turned on the machine and he was shocked at what he saw. "Wow, just wow." Now Jane looked more worried than Thor "Congratulations, it's twins."

Jane beamed, wiggled her legs side to side in excitement "Oooo Twins Thor, Thor isn't that exciting!"

"Tw-twins" if the god ever felt like fainting now would be the time -thud-

"Thor? Thor?" She peered over the table, furrowing her brow

Dr. Jeffreys laughed, calling in a nurse "Don't worry it happens all the time!"

Thor and Jane were wed at the end of the month. Darcy was the maid of honor and Loki, through some convincing on Thor's part, was the best man. The ceremony took place in a small park just outside the city and it was truly lovely, friends gathered and it was a good time to be had. Loki caught the bouquet and Tony wasn't at all against the idea of marrying Loki.

**Fun chapter! Lots of doctors with the letter 'J' in their names weird. Thor and Jane with twins O.O lets see how they handle this. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6 Over the Hump

Chapter 6 Over the Hump

Everyone was well into their second week of their second trimester, meaning nothing fit and it was time to go shopping. Loki and Tony walked through the mall, in and out of baby stores picking up cloths and toys for their new bundle of joy. -pop- Yet another button had popped of the tricker's pants. Loki groaned "it's all those chocolate cakes and pop tarts you've been eating." Tony joked

"Shut up," Loki hiss, trying to summon some magic to fix his pants

"Look," Tony stopped him "There's a perfectly good maternity store right over there, we can go in get you some new pants that actually fit and get out."

Loki eyed the store suspiciously and then looked down at his pants. None of the pairs he had fit, he sighed and walked with the billionaire to the store.

Clint couldn't help but laugh at how silly Natasha looked trying to squeeze into her skinny jeans. Fury had gone soft on him and limited his missions to a few days each month. All the rest went to Cap' but Steve didn't mind, the extra work. It took his mind off the craziness going on at base. "You could use a bigger size." Clint joked behind his beer

"I do not need a bigger size!" She hollered, giving up on those pair and trying another. Clint laughed, "Grrrrrr!" she threw her pants straight at the archer's face, spilling his beer "What!"

Every woman in the store eyed Loki suspiciously as he approached the dressing rooms. Tony and the store clerk had exchanged some words and after thirty minutes of arguing Loki was allowed in the dressing rooms. It didn't help that he felt nervous already and that every pair of pants he picked up looked like they were too big even for Thor. Loki looked back at his lover, who smiled threw his sunglasses and headed into the dressing rooms. Surprisingly the pants fit, he did a couple of turns in mirror, they fit perfectly not to tight around the belly but not too lose either. He walked out to show Tony his new slacks. He turned for his lover.

"Was your ass always that big?" Tony lowered his shades

"Tony please," Loki felt so embarrassed and walked right back into the changing room

"Aw, Loki, Loki! I'm sorry." Tony chuckled taking a seat next to a very disturbed younger woman waiting in line to use the dressing rooms.

Jane, despite carrying twins, really didn't show that much. She could get away with wearing her regular cloths, but that didn't stop her from splurging on an outfit or two. There was a really cute all natural store on the edge of the city and it sold the cutest materiality clothes and toys. Her and Darcy had found the store on their way to the fruit market.

"All About Babies, sounds legit." Darcy and Jane entered the store. It was big but not overwhelming. Like walking into a high end baby store without the snobby clerks and shoppers "Look Jane, it looks like a little baby dick." Darcy held up the small blue baby toy.

Jane tried to contain her laughter and waved to her friend to put down the toy. Jane shopped through the aisles of teddy bears and blocks. "Jane, Jane," Darcy whispered loudly "Look at this." Darcy held up a little potty training book entitled _I can poop and so can you_.

Jane covered her mouth as her best friend showed her some of the pictures. Darcy walked closer "Really, they even drew the mom taking a crap." she said that louder than Jane would have liked

"Stop that," Jane snickered, a neatly dressed store clerk walked up next to them

"Were you looking at the bears." The nicely dressed clerk inquired, tossing her obviously red dyed hair across her face.

Jane looked at the bears "Oh, yes. They're wonderful."

"If you place your Baby's Best Friend bear order today you get 15% off your baby shower if you plan with us."

Darcy gave the clerk a look, but Jane ate it up "15% off? Sounds nice, I haven't even thought about a baby shower."

As if that was the thin woman's queue, she lead Jane and Darcy to the planning room and the two spend hours talking and planning the baby shower.

Dinner back at the tower was bubbling with activity Jane had been telling everyone about the baby shower planner she met at the store. Thor was more open to the idea then Jane had thought. Loki and Tony loved the idea and so did Clint and Natasha.

"And if we plan together it'll be cheaper and everyone will be more likely to go." Jane looked over at Steve who had been the busiest of the group

Thor raise his fork "Well I think it is a marvelous idea Jane!"

Loki nodded "Aye, perhaps we can order chocolate cake."

Tony laughed "Again with the chocolate it'll go straight to your-" Tony was silenced by a jab to the gut

Clint finished off his beer "When do you want to have it? I need at least a month notice for Fury." Steve and Bruce nodded as well

Jane took out her planner which was full of information from All About Babies "In two months?" she looked at the other expecting parents and everyone agreed

Tony held up his glass "Sounds good to me." Steve and Banner nodded too.

Jane smiled "Alright, we just need to pick a theme and send it in."

The table exploded in conversation again, ideas following through the group. This was going to be a long night and nobody seemed to mind.

**Another short chapter I know, but stay tuned we have some very important news coming up next!**


	7. Chapter 7 It's aShower?

Chapter 7 It's a...Shower?

Loki and Tony had found themselves at Dr. Joy's office once again, but this time it was a special occasion, Loki was finally five months and the couple would finally find out the sex of their child. Tony didn't know if he was more nervous or excited. This news was just one more step into his giant leap into fatherhood and he had prayed that he was ready.

The doctor walked into the room, he was wearing a light blue tie with little jellyfish on it. "Good morning, I trust that everything has been going fine." he looked over Loki's chart, the couple nodded "Good, good you've picked up quiet a bit of weight good. How's your appetite?"

"Voracious." Tony said bluntly, earning another jab in the side "Ow, what did I say." but the god shushed him

Dr. Joy turned to the couple, holding a bottle of ultra sound gel and a scanner "Are you ready to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

Natasha and Clint were fifteen minutes early this time. This was an important appointment and they didn't want to be late. Natasha yawned resting her head on Clint's shoulder. He rubbed her arm for support glancing at her bump every now and then. He still couldn't get over the idea that his was going to be a father. "Miss Romanoff, the doctor is ready to see you now." Natasha pushed herself up "This is it." She smiled up at Clint

Thor was not sure whether he liked the idea at first, but Jane could convince anyone of anything. So here they were on their way to the OB-GYN to find out the sex of their twins. Things had be running smoothly, Jane finally picked up some weight. She no longer looked like a stick with a tumor on it, she reminded Thor of his mother so mature so regal. Dr. Jeffreys squeezed the couple in for a five o'clock appointment and they checked in, waiting happily in animal themed waiting room.

-Swish swish swish- The sound of the ultra sound machine filled the room. Dr. Joy moved the handle around delicately, looking for his target. "Where are you," he stopped the device and froze the frame "Ah, there you are." The anxious couple stared at the doctor, like children waiting to open up their Christmas presents. "Well?" Loki urged. The doctor smiled at the couple "It's a boy."

Dr. Lee-Jackson twisted and maneuvered the hand held device around Natasha's belly. Her stomach was nice and round from hours of careful work out, Natasha grabbed Clint's hands as the doctor froze the frame. Pointing to a small area between the unborn child's legs "It's a girl!" The couple hugged each other, the doctor moved out of the way to jot some notes on her chart, leaving to two to talk about possible baby names.

At five on the dot Dr. Jeffreys called Jane and Thor to the back. They were lead to the small room they always used, which made their visits more welcoming. Jane undressed much to Thor's pleasure and sat up on the padded chair. The doctor knocked and entered "Good evening, how have you been feeling Mrs. Odin-fosterdottir" the doctor was still getting use to her new name now that she was married. Jane had no complaints to tell her doctor, honestly for her first pregnancy things were going great. "Alright then, lets see what you have." Dr. Jeffreys set up the ultra sound equipment like he had done a million times before, searching for the tell tell signs of male or female. "Alright, the first bundle of joy is," he paused as he searched "It's a boy." Thor stared in amazement as the doctor pointed to the child's little genitals.

"For the next one," The doctor had to reach around Jane's belly for the second twin, they were facing in a weird direction "It's a girl" Thor and Jane were overjoyed. Thor hugged Jane gently, kissing her on the forehand, thanking her for baring him two wonderful children.

That night back at the tower, everyone partied, well partied as much as a bunch of expecting parents could. Clint got black out drunk, while Natasha filled up on nachos. Loki, Steve, Bruce, and Tony got involved in a very intense game of Chinese Checkers. While Jane, Thor, Phil, and Darcy played Just Dance on the Wii.

"I won!" Tony shouted

Loki couldn't believe his eyes, he looked at the board "you cheated!

Tony pecked his loved on the cheek, before taking another large sip of his drink "Nope."

Steve and Bruce just laughed at the fuming couple, Tony was doing the two step and tripped over nothing onto the floor, spilling his drink all over his shirt. After putting Natasha and Clint to bed, Steve, Phil, and Darcy settled into a movie. Jane, Thor, and Bruce retired shortly after leaving Loki and Tony alone in the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" Tony asked, he was more sober now, noticing the small beads of sweat forming at Loki's brow

"Yes, I'm fine just a little tired." Loki gave one of his token smiles.

The next couple of weeks flew by like crazy. Clint was back to missions again, along with Steve. While Bruce and Tony were knee deep in research for SHEILD. Apparently there was some activity some where on the planet and Fury needed information on it ASAP. Jane decided to take the next couple of months off to prepare for her baby and the shower next week.

Natasha and Loki pretty much left the planning up to Jane. All Natasha asked was that there was something she could hit or shoot at the party because caring this child was driving her crazy. Loki only wanted chocolate cake, simple enough. They had settled on a theme of baby animals and balloons. It reminded Jane of the movie Up, which was one of her favorites. Darcy sat with her helping her plan the shower.

"These invitations are bad ass" Darcy took another bite of the sample cookies All About Babies sent them

"You think so?" Jane eyed the stack of invitations.

"Yeah girl, mind fucking blown," Darcy held up the card, the front had a basket of cute baby animals floating through the sky and inside had a picture of each of the couples with clouds in the inside for the black ground "look at this," Darcy read the contents "Dear friends and family you are invited to share the wonderful journey of child birth with your dearest friends," Darcy skips through the names "look at this, it even comes with confetti" she threw the colorful pieces of paper up into the air

"Yeah I guest you're right," Jane marked off a few more things on her check list "Hey you got the guest list?"

Darcy searched the floor "yeah"

Jane looked up and back at her matching list "Read off the names."

"All of them!" there was at least two pages

"Yeah"

Darcy sigh dramatically "I am never having kids."

The Avengers were awoken by Thor's hollering followed by a loud thunderous crash. The alarm was sounded when JARVIS reported four strange people on the roof with the god. Tony and Steve were the first to arrive. "Friends!" Thor shouted, waving for the two wary avengers to come over "Tony, Steve, I would like to introduce you to Lady Sif," she bowed "Fandral the Dashing, Hogun the Grim, and Volstagg the Valiant!" the other three warriors bowed. "Pleasure," Tony held out his hand hesitantly, but Volstagg pulled him into a hug.

"Very interesting friends you have here," Fandral laughed, patting Steve on his back

"Please, let us go inside and I will introduce you to the rest." The group followed Thor into the tower.

Tony looked at Steve "It's going to be a long day."

The occupants of the tower were busy running around getting ready for the shower. It could have easily  
been the event of the year, with all the money Tony spent on it, but the playboy didn't mind. He was Tony Stark and no expense would be spared for the ones he cared about. In the den, there were mountains of gifts, from company partners, friends, and family. Pretty much all of SHEILD was going, they even managed to convince Fury to come. Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Clint did most of the heavy lifting, moving of the gifts to the cars and back. Jane and Darcy had left an hour ago, to take care of a few last minute things for the shower. Thor was busy showing his friends from home around, and Loki and Natasha just sat around relaxing.

"That's the last of it." Tony squeezed the brightly wrapped box into one of the company vans "Thanks  
guys" he slammed the door shut

"No problem Tony," Steve wiped the sweat off his brow

A total of fifteen cars arrived at All About Babies for the shower and most of them were filled with gifts.  
No surprise there. Happy had drove Tony, Loki, and Pepper and what interest conversations were had in the Stark car. Clint and Natasha drove by themselves and so did Bruce. Steve, to his distress, drove Thor and his friends and Phil, Agent Hill, and Fury drove by themselves. Tony hopped out of the car, lifting up his sunglasses "Not bad,"

All About Babies were located on the outskirts of town, in a quiet little shopping center. Despite being in a strip mall, the building was huge. Roughly the size of a Chunky Cheese's. The inside was clean and filled with home made toys and organic baby foods. In the back was where they hosted baby showers and birthday parties. Upon arriving the shower staff rushed to the cars, greeting the expecting parents and gathering up the gifts. A thin red head, meet the couples at the welcome desk, while the rest of the quest filed into the activity room.

"Welcome expecting parents," She looked at the couples "I'm Jena Rockfort and I will be your hostess for your very special day, if you need anything, anything at all please don't hesitant to ask."

"Can I get a drink?" Tony joked, Loki jabbed his arm "Tony!"

Jane and Thor laughed, Ms. Rockfort smiled warily hoping the playboy was jokinh.

"Hey I'll second that!" Clint joked wrapping his arms around Natasha who could also use a drink but held  
her tongue because she was carrying

Ms. Rockfort gave a nervous laugh, "It's a joke," Clint added

"I'm not joking," Tony looked around at his friends, Loki rolled his eyes "What, a scotch, a beer that's all I ask?"

The couples followed Ms. Rockfort into the room and the party began. The event was fully catered,  
tables lined with food and drinks were served all non-alcoholic to Tony's distress. The hostess rushed around to each table handing out party favors and chatting with the guest.

"And I once killed a beast with my bear hands" Volstagg held out his hands and made strangling motions with his hands

"Aye, I remember, it passed out from your stench." Fandral interrupted "I have slain fifty beast, with a single arrow." the blonde winked

Ms. Rockfort's smiles weaned "That's very nice, if you'll excuse me."

The first game of the day started, each member had to name a character from popular children shows.

"How am I to know, that a sea sponge lived in a fruit under the sea," Loki snapped, eating yet another  
chocolate cookie

Jane patted his shoulder "It's okay, you'll get the next one." Everyone laughed and joked, Loki did not find it very funny and continued to eat his cookies.

The next game started, all the dads had to race to see who could change a diaper the fastest on a teddy  
bear. Ms. Rockfort held up her hand "On your mark, get ready, go!" It was a sight to see, Thor, Tony, and  
Clint running down the room to their designated teddy bears. Tony nearly ripped the diaper off, sending the bear flying in the air. He took three steps back tripping on his heel to catch the bear "It's okay! I got him." Loki faceplamed. Thor spent a whole five minutes fighting with the baby powder before it exploded in his face. Clint managed to get the diaper off but could not figure out which way to put a clean one on. Tony put the diaper on, holding the bear in the air. "Oh Yeah!" he did a little victor dance, blowing kisses at Loki, the god blushed.

They took a quick break from the games, to clean up Thor who was pouting about to diaper incident, to  
eat and socialize again.

"You throw knifes?" Darcy took another sip of her punch and smirked at Ms. Rockfort, who looked  
somewhere between horrified and surprise

"Yeah, though I prefer guns" Natasha rubbed her tummy

"That's awesome," Darcy eyed Ms. Rockfort again, who politely excused her self

Thor, Loki, and Volstagg had set up fort at the food table. Jane and Pepper talked about work, while most of the men sat around talking about which dad would crack first. Next, everyone settled down to open up gifts, to keep it short each couple decided to open up gifts from each other. "Before everyone begins All About Babies would like to present you all with one of a kind made in America, hand made teddy bears." another staff member rolled in a cart with four boxes on it. She picked up each box and handed them to the expecting mothers.

Natasha opened up hers first, it was a chocolate colored bear with a pink ribbon bow on the right ear. It was a black nose and beautiful brown eyes with a hand made red lacy dress. "Awwwwww," she showed Clint. They decided when they opened their bears they would open up their two gifts from the other couples. Clint handed Natasha her gift from Thor and Jane. "Awww, thanks guys" she held up a box of baby blankets with little caterpillars on it. She opened upTony's and Loki's gift next "Ah, thanks" she held up the large bottle of scotch and a small rage doll. "That doll is enchanted with magic," Loki beamed "It will protect your child from nightmares."

Jane opened her box for All About Babies first, she received two bears one for each child. The first bear was a golden honey brown and sported a lovely pink dress. The teddy had a light brown nose and  
beautiful sandy blue eyes. The second brown was sandy brown with a blue t-shirt with a sail boat on it.  
The bear also had a light brown nose and sandy blue eyes. "Thank you, they're wonderful." Jane placed  
the gifts back in the box and reached for the gift from Tony and Loki. "Wow," she pulled out a giant barrel of mead and a gift card for Macy's "Something a little special, for you know, after the baby." Tony added "The mead is from me," Loki winked at Thor who could not have looked happier. Jane opened Natasha's and Clint's next "Thank you," it was a box of blocks and a blue on the go play mate. The couple nodded

Tony and Loki went last, Loki eyed the box with the bear in it careful, then tore off all the paper. The  
fluffy bear inside was jet black, wearing a green t-shirt with a smiling sun on it. It's nose was as black as it's fur and so were the eyes, so glossy and deep. "I like this, teddy bear toy. Thank you" he directed to the hostess. Tony handed him the present from Clint and Natasha first "Hahahaha," Loki could barely contain himself as he looked at the green and red Iron Man and Loki dolls. "Thought you might like them," Clint commented "Yes, Thank you." the god opened the gift from his brother and sister in law next "Thor-how did you get this?" He held up the long green silk blanket, it was Loki's baby blanket, "Mother and father sent it," Loki looked like he was about to shad a tear.

After the gifts were opened the guest continued to enjoy the party. Natasha showed off her marksmen skills with a game of shot the tail on the donkey. Thor introduced Jane to his friends and Bruce, Tony, and Steve played baby trivia. They shower ended well, all the guest and expecting parents were happy and thanking the host for her hospitably.

Everyone headed back to the tower, deciding that they would unload the cars later. Loki and Tony were the last to get back, because Tony wanted to have a quick look around the store first. Tony hopped out of the car to open the door for Loki. "Enjoyed the shower?" The god nodded and sled out of the car. "Hey, lets take the stairs, they VA door is busted."

Loki groaned "Tony,"

Tony walked ahead of him to the stairs "come on, it's only three flights."

The god warily wobbled to the stairs, he looked at the steps accusingly, and sighed. Taking each step one at a time. Suddenly Loki felt a tight pain in his stomach "AHHHHHHH" the god gripped tightly to his underbelly and holding onto the railing for support.

When Tony heard this he spun around and headed straight for Loki's position "Loki!" He turned the corner finding his love hunched over and pain, his pants stained in red. Tony snapped out of shock and rushed over to him.

"Tony" Loki collapsed into the iron man's arms

"Loki! Loki! LOKI!"

**O.O Oh Dear! Loki's in danger, will Tony be able to find help in time, stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Big Days

**Last chapter, *teartear* really enjoyed writing this and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as well.**

* * *

Chapter 8 The Big Day(s)

Tony sat in the long busy unnaturally lit hallway. Doctors and Nurses racing by but none of them had his attention. His mind haunted by images of his beloved laying in a pool of his own blood on the stairs. The events that happened just hours ago, playing through his head like a bad film.

_"Please! Anyone help!" he ran frantically around the deck to anyplace that had reception "Anyone!" his shouts going unheard, through the empty halls._

Stark shut his eyes, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. The words "if only" running through his mind as he sat alone on the hard bench in the hallway. Word traveled quickly through the tower. There was a cloud of sadness surrounding the building, literately thanks to a certain god of thunder. Everyone was eager to hear news of Loki's condition; they had been waiting for hours. Jane rubbed her stomach, feeling terrible about the whole situation "Thor..." her voice rang softly in his ears as she watched him ware a hole into the floor. "Thor...please...have a seat."

He stopped, his faced hardened, then soften as the tears that he had been holding back fell. It started to rain, softly. "Jane..." her name fell from his lips but he didn't dare look at her, instead he watched the droplets form and fall on the window. "Loki..." the god mumbled to himself.

Everyone else was huddled in the kitchen, eating the leftovers from the baby shower. It was 3 am and waiting could really build up an appétit. Clint opened the fridge reaching for the milk, holding it up offering to his friends but no one waited any. He took his seat next to Natasha "Any word?" the occupants around table shook their heads slowly. All they had heard about the situation was that Loki had collapsed on the stairwell in the parking deck and it was bad. The call blasted over the radio that there was a person gravely injured in the stairwell and a helicopter was on it's way. The emergency response team said that a pregnant person was bleeding and that's when everyone knew.

The second call came in, confirming that it was Loki but all the agents were already in action. Clint, Steve, and Bruce rushed to the helipad where they found Tony. He and the emergency crew were about to take off when the group finally reached the top. They watched the helicopter take off and everyone desperately texted Tony.

It wasn't until a little after midnight that they heard from Tony, all that was in the massage was that Loki was still in the OR. So now everyone was waiting, waiting on the news that could change everything.

It was now four o'clock in the morning and Tony hadn't left his spot on the faded green bench in the hallway. The nurses had tried to persuade him to rest, but gave up around one o'clock. Instead they just settled on bringing him coffee. The minutes texted by, turning up the degree of Tony's headache. He groaned into his hands, the same hands stained in his lover's blood just hours before. He decided at that moment that he would construct himself new hands. Then scratched the idea because it was stupid, maybe the nurses were right he could use a little sleep. Loki had been in the OR for a grueling six hours and each passing second was driving him to the edge.

He sighed, standing up slowly, even over the noise of the hospital he felt as though it was raining. Raining for him and all his grief, it reminded him that he needed to take a shower. A shower sounded so nice right now, he looked down the halls, it was quiet now. He rounded the corner, exiting through the holding doors, and to the nurse's station. Where he was surprised to see Thor.

"Thor." he was actually happy to see him, he needed a distraction

"Tony," Thor rushed over to him "How is my brother?"

"Still in surgery," Tony could hear his stomach rumbling but was in no mood for food

"How long does it take heel my brother, it is taking too long," the big guy looked like he about to burst through the doors

"Easy big guy, how bout we grab a bite to eat." he only suggested it, he wasn't hungry but the hospital environment was making him edgy. The two walked down to the cafeteria, which to Tony's relief was still open and fully operational. Thank goodness for five star hospitals, not that hospitals were a luxury or anything. Just that trauma specialized hospitals had the best food and he would know he's pretty much lived in them since he'd invented the Iron Man suit.

Tony ordered a large coffee with a double shot and a chocolate glazed doughnut. Thor ordered the rest of the food in the hospital. He order three slices of pepperoni pizza, two orders of fries, one order of corn dog nuggets, a order of chicken nuggets, three chocolate puddings, and two large sodas.

"You got enough food there?" Tony took a small bite of his doughnut

"I am sorry friend, I tend to eat more when my nerves are on edge." The god placed his tray down and sat across from the playboy.

Though his stomach was rejecting food right now, it did look good, he was almost tempted to steal a fry. "So, ah, how's everyone." he wanted to make sure the subject stayed off of Loki

Thor polished off his chicken nuggets, drenched in ketchup, mustard, and mayo and moved to the his fries "They are all waiting for news." Tony nodded, watching the god, finish the first order of fries and onto the corn dog nuggets. "They are all praying for my brother's good health."

That news made Tony smile, it was nice to know that he had his friend's full support. He and Thor walked back to the holding area, Thor set while Tony paced. It was forty after and they were beginning to loose hope. Then the doctor, rounded the corner, he was covered in what Tony had hoped wasn't blood. The doctor looked exhausted and asked to speak with the spouse. Tony looked back at Thor, for some reason only Thor seemed to understand, the god nodded and Tony left with the doctor.

Walking with the doctor had to be the longest walk he ever took. The blood soaked man led him down the hall and through a set of double doors with the letters "OR/ICU" at the top. Tony held his breath as the doctor stopped before another set of double doors, these ones glass and sliding. "The surgery went fine, as far as I can tell." The doctor took out of napkin and wiped his brow. Tony let out a sigh of relief, truly just moments before he was sure Loki would be gone forever. "But, because of his 'unique' physic we believe that the cause of his sudden bleeding was due to exhaustion and malnourishment." the doctor paused to make sure the information was sinking in, Tony nodded chasing his thoughts around his head. When this was over, he would need a drink, a big one. "So I recommend he remain on bed rest for the duration of his pregnancy." Tony nodded again, he could hear the doctor but the information wasn't sinking in. "Can I see him?" Tony finally said, the doctor nodded and lead him to the ICU.

The Intensive Care Unit at the hospital was really nice and if Tony were in a better mood he would have stopped and complimented on it, but he was in no such mood. He looked at all the patients in the other rooms, wires running from their bodies to machines he has never saw before. All looking like they were to seconds away from death, it made his stomach churn. The physician stopped at a similar room "I can allow to look, but you can't go in yet."

Tony nodded slowly, the doctor leaving him to his thoughts. Tony stood there peering into the large glass room, there Loki lay hooked up to breathing tubes, IVs, and other monitoring equipment. He wanted to cry, for every drop of blood his beloved lost and lose himself in his grief.

A little after nine in the morning Thor returned to the tower, he was surprised to see that everyone was still awake. Barely but still hanging in there for any word about Loki. Steve and Bruce were the first to get up when Thor entered the room. The blonde god gave a content smile, Steve and Bruce returned his smile and showed the tired god to his room.

The couples were in their final month of pregnancy. Just weeks after the big scare everything returned to normal. Loki had been moved to a lovely hospital room for patients spending more then a week under their roof. Clint and Natasha shared some quality time together in water aerobics, and Jane taught Thor Midgardian nursery rhythms. Each couple counting down the days until their special bundles would be born.

* * *

Natasha waddled around the kitchen, trying to prepare the best grilled cheese in the world. The pot was all buttered up and the bread and cheese ready, this evening was shaping up to be a good one. Around three or so everyone planned to visit Loki at the hospital. He had been in there for about three weeks now and it had became a ritual to visit him a few times a week. Since what else is a bunch of expected parents to do.

She tossed the cheesed bread into the pan, lightly shaking her hips to a pop song playing on the radio. "Are the girls wanna be her," she hummed in between licking the sticky cheese off her fingers. "She a sexy chick!" Natasha jumped around to see Clint humping the air in the doorframe. "Clint," she couldn't contain her laugher, this was to funny to pass up. The archer put his hands on the back of his head and humped/jumped his way over to his girlfriend. He kissed her on the temple "How's my girls," he took out two more slices of bread and cheese.

"Good," Natasha's smile was so soft, her face glowed even though she had no make-up on. She was beautiful inside and out, Barton kissed her again "We could be a little late today." He kissed her again, Natasha returned the kiss, "Maybe a few minutes."

Thor and Jane arrived at the hospital a little after three. It was a nice place, small but prepared to handle any type of pregnancy issue thrown it's way. The place was just three floors and each it's own department. The first floor was mostly appointments and had a small but cozy section for mothers deciding on natural birth, but still wanted to be near a hospital. The second floor was all deliveries and the NICU and the third floor were for expecting mothers needing to stay longer then a week. Each room on the third floor could be personalized depending on how long the stay, to make the new mothers as comfortable as possible.

Loki's room was down the hall in the back, his room was larger then the others because he planned to deliver in there as well. The doctors all agreed that the less movement the god did the better, they didn't want to chance another bleeding. He was lucky, his room was painted a light green and had a nice view of the grounds. Thor and Jane knocked on the door "Come in!" they could hear Tony's voice.

The couple walked in, Tony and Loki were playing Marvel vs Capcom 3. "Sup," Tony completed his combo, before Loki paused the game.

Jane took a seat on a cushy couch near the door and Thor walked over and hugged his brother "Evening Tony, Loki how are we feeling this evening?"

"Very well thank you," Loki placed the controller down, ignoring Tony's pouty face

Tony, giving up on trying the finish the game finally put his controller down as well "Where's Bruce?"

"Dr. Banner, is giving a speech to his followers." Thor said proudly

Tony raised an eyebrow "Followers?"

"His new assistants and technicians assigned by SHEILD," Jane commented "Pretty much a quick information session."

"Ah, and Steve? Don't tell me Fury sent him on another mission again." Tony complained

"Nay, Stark he is preparing the tower for the arrival of the newborns." Thor sat down next to Jane

"Good stuff," the playboy picked up his controller again and Loki unpaused the game. Thor and Jane just watched, cuddling each other and laughing the men's reactions.

It was a little past four when Clint and Natasha finally left the tower, running a little late because of a certain lustful archer. There was a car ancient a few miles down the road, so the traffic on the highway for backed up, but the couple didn't seem to mind. Natasha's pregnancy was the most time the two had ever spent together and they were enjoying ever minute of it.

"I wonder if we have enough baby clothes?" Natasha rubbed her swollen tummy

"Yeah, we should. We bought around twenty boxes worth of stuff." The car in front of them inched up ever so slightly

"Yeah, are you okay with the name?" she glanced out the window

"Yeah, love it." He reached over and kissed his girl

She blushed, which was nothing more then a soft red tent on her fair skin "I don't know about you but I could go for some fries!" she said randomly

Barton laughed into the steering wheel "And a soda and a burger with that?"

Natasha laughed, but suddenly felt queasy "No…"

Barton wiped his eye "What no soda?"

"My water!" Natasha grabbed her belly

Barton slapped his head "Aw shoot, I left it at the tower."

"No, my water!" Natasha winced

"Yeah and it's back at the tower," Barton looked her in the eyes and she glared back slowly leading his eyes do to her legs "OH! Your water! Shit," Barton slapped it into reverse and jetted down the shoulder.

"Clint!" Natasha shouted and pointed

"I know baby, we'll be there in a sec." the car raced down the empty lane

"NO! LOOK OUT!" Natasha braced, little orange cones flew everywhere

Jane stood up slowly Thor, eyeing her warily; she told him she would be right back. She was just going to the venting machine, around the corner, and promised Thor she would not do anything risky. Not that a little trip to the vending machine was that large of a task. The god smiled halfheartedly and let his love leave the room. Tony and Loki were on their hundredth game with Loki winning most them all.

Jane made it to the machine; there was so much to choose from. Chips, powdered doughnuts, candy, all of it looked so yummy. She inserted her coins, but one slipped through her fingers and rolled onto the floor. "Damnit," she slowly lowered herself down to the floor to pick it up, the darn thing had rolled under the machine. "Drats!" she was on her knees reaching her tiny arms under the surprisingly clean machine, "Gottcha!" she beamed, but her mood quickly changed when she felt warm water running down her legs. She looked down "Oh no…" she glanced back at Loki's room, which suddenly felt so far away.

Clint sped off the highway taking the exit to the maternity hospital. Good thing he and Natasha planned to have their baby there too. He ripped through the parking lot and sled his car into a vacant parking spot in the front. He hopped out of the car, not sure what to do, but Natasha shouted something about going to the front desk and the archer took off in that direction.

Jane walked as quickly as she could down the hallway, with a bag of chips in hand. She reached the room, panting like a mad dog "Thor-Thor it's coming!" she panted, the blonde god jolted up, frantically running to his beloved. He held her as she breathed and looked back at Tony and Loki for some kind of clue of what to down next. The couple pointed to the emergency button near the door. The thunder god got the hint and mashed the button in. With in seconds doctors and nurses rushed into the room.

Each of their doctors were on stand by so it was no surprise when Dr. Lee-Jackson and Dr. Jeffreys bumped into each other at the front door. They wished each other luck and went to their respective birthing rooms. Tony and Loki watched the nurses put Jane in a wheelchair and roll her off. It was hilarious watching Thor run around the room, they were so sure the god had no clue how these things went. All in all, even though they didn't see Natasha and Clint and the rest of the Avengers the day was a good day. Loki sat back in his bed, feeling that something was not right. He looked down at his legs "Son of a-"

Natasha was wheeled into her delivery room, she screamed through her contractions. Clint just stood there, petrified in his hospital garb watching. "We're almost there!" the doctor checked how far along she was "There! You can start pushing now!" she took her position between her legs, to see the baby crown. "GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH SOOKIN SYN*!" Natasha shouted at the top of her lunges. The doctor watched for the baby and Clint finally gathered up the courage to walk up to her, he held her shoulder "It'll be okay." He tried to comfort her. "POSHOL TI NAHOO*!" she spat, her eyes dark with hate, Clint gulped and backed the hell away.

Jane breathed slowly in and out as slowly as she could, on the delivery bed. Thor at her side, holding her hand, "Alright Mrs. Odindottir, you're fully dilated, you can start pushing now," Dr. Jeffreys looked up over her legs. Jane nodded, giving a soft smile to Thor before she tried her first push. "GAAAAHHH naaahhhhh," her breathing increased.

Her screams were making Thor nervous, this was probably why men were never allowed in the deliver chambers back in Asgard. "It's crowning! You got this!" the doctor shouted, Jane laughed at the doctor's poor attempt at slang and gave another hard push "NAAAAAAHH FUCK!" and out came a beautiful golden blonde baby, Dr. Jeffreys held up the child before handing it to the nursing staff for cleaning "Congratulations! It's a girl, alright one out, one to go." Jane groaned.

Loki leaned back into the bed, sweat forming on his brow "Tony…" he whispered through his contractions. The playboy was changing video games "No, we're not play Mortal Combat," Tony put another game into his PS3 "You enjoy that game too much." Loki grinned "No Tony, it is you that enjoy that game too much-" he groaned, finally getting Tony's attention. "Loki!" the billionaire stood up, rushing to his bedside. "Now?" Loki nodded, pushing his head further back into the pillow, he groaned again. "I'll-I'll go get the doctor," Tony got up and did a 360° when he realized he could call from the room "Fuck, that's right, we have a button right here." Tony slammed the button "It's going to be okay baby, the doctor's on their way." Tony bent over his lover's bedside.

"BARTON YOU COCK SUCKING DICK HEAD" Natasha shouted through her final push "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she screamed, the doctor reaching out quickly catching the newborn. The room falls silent, as the couple listens for the newborn's cries. "Waaahhhhhhh, hic- wahhhh" The doctor wrapped a blanket under the bloodied child, turning to Clint to cut the umbilical cord "Here you go daddy," Dr. Lee-Jackson smiled. Clint tried to fight the tears, but he was too overwhelmed by this moment. The doctor positioned the child and Clint cut the cord. Clint cried, as the newborn was handed its mother. "What are you going to name her?" the doctor asked. Natasha stared into the child's deep brown eyes "Nikeya, Nikeya Leala Romanoff." Clint rubbed his child's head "Or Barton." the widow rolled her eyes "Fine. Barton it is." Giving up quickly, she'd liked the ring of that.

Thor nearly passed out when he was asked the cut the umbilical cord of his first child. He could feel parts of his mind black out watching all the blood and after birth spill from his mate. "Alright Mrs. Odindottir, just one more push!" Jane grabbed onto the bed with the strength of a hundred gods and let out a thunderous cry, that made even Thor shutter. "OH MY GOSH THOR!" The baby crowned and sled out into the doctor's hands, the child was equally as beautiful as his sister. The doctor once again handed the newborn over to Thor to cut the cord. "Congratulations! You are now the proud parents of two beautiful babies!" Each child were wrapped in a soft blanket and handed over to Jane. She and Thor cradled the newborns "I think I'll name you Janea," she spoke softly into her daughter's ear "And you Janik," she looked down at her son. "What do you think Thor?" She smiled, "Good-Good strong names-" The god finally fainted, falling like a rock to the floor. "Oh my," Dr. Jeffreys and Jane laughed.

Just upstairs a similar scene was taking place. Loki's room was in chaos, both Loki and Tony fighting viciously between themselves. Dr. Joy laughing slightly, trying to coach the god through his contractions. "Now is not the time Stark!" Loki growled, is labor was progress slow, probably due to recent events. "Yo, it's okay, it's just one baby." Tony held his hand, he winced a little as he felt it being crushed through every contraction. "Pushing just ONE child through my small opening-SON OF ODIN!" he grabbed the rails attached to the bed "-is a challenge," he hissed "You want this thing, YOU CAN FUCKING HAVE IT-GAAAAAHH, SWEET MERCY!" the shut the playboy up.

"Would you like an epidural?" Dr. Joy suggested. Loki nodded, the epidural was given and he could feel the effects almost immediately. "How refreshing Tony," Loki's voice was feathery and light. Tony wasn't sure if it was all done or if he was in the eye of the storm. "Yeah...refresh-" the billionaire was cut off by the doctor "You're fully dilated you can start pushing now!" And the miracle that was called drugs allowed the baby to come quickly with one huge straining push. The doctor caught the baby and held it up for Loki to see, "Look Tony a baby." Loki lazily pointed

"That's right baby, that's right." Tony was on the brink of tears as his kissed his love on the head. The doctor handed over the newborn slowly "It's the cirrrrrcle, the circle of liffffffe." the doctor sung as Tony cut the umbilical cord. "What's the child's name?" the doctor inquired. Loki spoke this time "Aries," Tony looked at his child "I like that, Aries Michèle Stark, has a nice ring." The two held each other, completely lost in the moment.

Bruce and Steve nearly shat bricks when they found out all the babies had been born on the same day. This was either a miracle or some cruel twist of fate, never the less they were happy to have all the new arrivals. Each child they hoped would be the next generation of Avengers, protecting Earth just as their parents did. They had a long journey a head of them but that was a story for another day, for now it would just be them and their special little arrivals.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE! w00t! Thanks for sticking around, I'd like to do a follow up if anyone's interested, but for now I'm happy knowing I finished this.**

**Through in the Lion King reference for the lulz**

***sookin syn: Russian, m. son of a bitch**

***poshol ti nahoo: Russian, m. go fuck yourself**


End file.
